El cielo no siempre es azul
by Shiho-Haibara
Summary: No losiento esto es una nota sobre la poxima acutalizacion. gracias sobretodo a Alenis, darksakura009, Saku Hyuuga Ishtar, Arely Uchiha, DREIGNUS, Leaf Village Girl, Solilyzz e izia por permitir ke siga este fic y apoyarme.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno lo de siempre. Esto lo ago sin animo de lucro solo para divertirme y por desgracia Naruto no me pertenece.

Pero algún día con seguiré a Kakashi wuajajajaja.

Kaka: Eso ni de coña ¬¬

Shiho: No te preocupes... no puedes parar lo inevitable

Kaka: Estas loca¬¬

Shiho: Ya veras lo loca que puedo estar jijiji...(corre a los fusibles y los apaga)

(en la oscuridad)

Kaka: 0.0...

Shiho: Ven aki niño malo jijiiji...

Kaka: N…NO...SOOCORRROOOOO!

En el próximo capitulo mas...Que no que es coña :p xDDD

Bueno ahora si empecemos con el fic.

**PROLOGO:**

Me e dado cuenta de muchas cosas... y ahora estoy aquí... debatiéndome con la muerte. Se que voy a morir a cambio de otra persona.

Tengo tres opciones para elegir...una que me incitan a coger y otra que se que debo escoger, ya que deseo que la persona que amo sea feliz...y para ello he de hacer este sacrificio.

Los demás me acusaran de traidora y egoísta cuando esto acabe... pero me da igual... yo solo pienso en él. Se muy bien que solo soy una substituta...la substituta de ella. Ella... la persona que se que siempre amo y aun hoy la continua amando... pero me da igual, yo lo quiero.

Me dirijo en medio de esta oscuridad que me invade y me rodea a mi cruel destino. Destino que a veces me parece que es un destino justo ya que no soy necesaria aquí.

Soy débil... débil de cuerpo y alma, de mente y corazón...

Si hubiera sido fuerte, hubiera podido parar esto a tiempo...pero ya es tarde para eso, el ritual esta empezando y he perdido.

En la inmensa oscuridad veo la puerta de la sala abriéndose... y te veo jadeando.

En ese mismo instante las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos que me han hecho llegar asta aquí inundan mi mente.

------------------------------

Bueno asta aquí el prologo. No tardare en poner el siguiente capitulo y eso si descubro como diablos actualizo por que sino...

Bueno espero que os allá gustado esta parte inicial aunque sea muy cortita... pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Asta próximo capitulo y ser buenos y mandarme algún comentario, carta bomba, insultos, sugerencias o lo que os salga...

Matta ne


	2. El robo

Naruto no me pertenece y lo que ago es sin animo de lucro solo para pasar el rato.

Kakashi será miiiiiiioooooooo wuajajajaja!

(Volviendo la luz...)

kaka: te voy a denunciar por abuso a un mayor. Es que no te da vergüenza?

shiho: pues no ¬¬

kaka: ¬¬

shiho:¬¬

kaka: Me voy de aquí!

Shiho: Ni se te ocurra- coge un lazo y al estilo de los vaqueros se lo lanza y lo atrapa-.

Kaka: SUÉLTAME!

Shiho: Lo siento pero te vas a kedar aquí con migo ¬¬

Kaka: NO quiero, esto es un secuestro.

Shiho: Te fastidias...

Bueno antes de que me empecéis a matar continuo con la historia

Pero antes unas ultimas cosas. El personaje que habla en el prologo lo iréis descubriendo a medida que avance la historia. Esto lo digo que a habido gente que me a preguntado quien hablaba en el prologo y por ultimo a partir de ahora la historia esta en flash back.

Y ahora sin mas preludios...

_**1-El robo**_

Todo estaba en silencio, pero en las oscuras entrañas de los tantos subterráneos de Konoha se movían dos rápidas y sigilosas sombras. Estas se movían al unísono por los estrechos pasillos que les conducían a su destino. Mientras atravesaban los pasillos acababan con los ninjas que vigilaban con una precisión y una destreza increíble... casi ni se enteraban que estaban siendo asesinados.

Llegaron al final de su camino y encofraron una puerta fuertemente custodiada a la que no tardaron en acceder. Cogieron el pergamino que estaba en el centro de la sala y salieron por el mismo camino que habían tomado.

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, algo nublado por la época del año en la que se encontraban pero bueno de todas formas.

Una atractiva chica de pelo corto rosado, llevaba una chaqueta roja sin mangas y con la cremallera al final ligeramente curvada, unas calzonas negras con una especie de falda blanca y el típico calzado ninja pero este quedaba asta las rodillas; de unos 18 años se dirigía a la oficina de la Godaime.

Ya en el edificio toca la puerta de la oficina de la godaime y esta le indica que puede pasar.

-Me llamo Stunade-sama

-Si Sakura...

-Poff apareciendo Kakashi de una columna de humo- Hola Sakura.- sonriendo como siempre por el gesto del ojo.

-waaaa! Que susto Kakashi-sensei- retomando la compostura.

-Lo siento Sakura jeje ya deberías estar a constumbrada y deja de llamarme sensei que ahora tenemos en mismo rango- sin borrar la sonrisa de su ojo.

-Bueno, bueno ya hablareis de eso en otro momento, ahora tenéis una misión muy importante que cumplir.- dijo esto ultimo con un tono muy serio.

-De que se trata.

-Es una misión de rango A. Tenéis que recuperar un pergamino muy importante para Konoha. La verdad es que ni yo sabia de la existencia de este pergamino asta esta mañana cuando me informaron de que encontraron los cadáveres de los ninjas que lo custodiaban.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Este pergamino es uno de los secretos mas guardados y antiguos de la villa...

-Si era tan importante por que lo han podido robar tan fácilmente.

-Se sabe quien a sido?-Pregunto Kakashi

-No se sabe, pero quien o quienes lo hicieron lo hicieron con una precisión y sigilo extremo.

-Ósea que no hay pistas de quien a podido ser.

-Según mis informes se necesita otra pieza esencial junto al pergamino para realizar el conjuro que en el ahí escrito y que sepamos no han robado nada mas..

-Eso quiere decir que volverán...

-No lo creo- dijo Kakashi observando el informe que le había entregado Stunade-sama-sama.- Si estuviera aquí ya lo habrían cogido junto al pergamino. Puede que la pieza ya este en su poder o quizás en otro sitio...

-O que no sepan que es la pieza que falta-Esta vez intervino Sakura ojeando también el informe por encima.- tu sabes lo que puede ser Stunade-sama?

-No, no lo se. En mi informe no consta mas que la existencia de otro objeto no de lo que se trata. Los informes originales se perdieron hace muchos años y estos están incompletos.-La godaime se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al ventanal de su despacho.- Vuestra misión es recuperar el pergamino y enteraros de paso que es esa pieza que falta.

-SI!- Dijeron ambos la unísono.

-Marchaos y tened cuidado.

Los dos salieron por la puerta en silencio asta llegar a las afueras del edificio.

-Cuando partimos Kakashi-sensei

-Dentro de una hora en la salida de la villa.

-Ok, asta entonces pues.- Dirigiéndose a su casa para prepararlo todo.

* * *

Bueno asta aquí el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que aquí ya os allá quedado un poco mas claro y os halláis enterado de algo (por que sino yo ya me pego un tiro T.T) xDD 

Pasemos a los review

Griffmoon: Fijo que a sido culpa mía T.T gomenasai. Espero poder expresarme mejor en los próximos capitulos.

SnOoPHiNaTa: Jeje eso lo sabrás cuando este mas avanzadita la historia. Espero que continúes leyendo para averiguarlo xDD

Solilyzz: Espero que este te haya gustado y sea un poquito mas explicita xDD.

Espero poner cuanto antes el próximo capitulo.

Matta ne


	3. El pueblo de las sorpresas

Bueno ya estoy aquí otra vez lamento haberos echo esperar tanto u.u

Kaka: ¬¬ pues valla suerte, tu otra vez aquí

Shiho: pero que dices ¬¬

Kaka: lo que has oído.

Shiho: al parecer no me tienes ni un mínimo de respeto en...-con cara malévola- creo que tendré que castigarte wuajaja

Griffmoon: pobrecito no lo mates que yo también quiero disfrutar de él.

Shiho: no tranquila-manteniendo su sonrisa perversa- si yo lo castigo de otra forma...-se va corriendo a los fusibles y los apaga.

Griffmoo:-encendiendo los fusibles- no te he dicho que no le hicieras nada al pobre hombre...

Shiho: -parada en el aire en dirección a Kakashi- yo lo le voy a hacer nada malo... quitarle la mascara y hacerle cosquillas...

Griffmoon: Claro, claro... –apaga los fusibles-

Shiho: -encendiendo los fusibles y viendo que era ahora griffmoon la que estaba parada en el aire dirigida a Kakashi- ¬¬ no eras tu la que me dijo que no le hiciera nada a Kakashi.

Griffmoon: claro yo hable de ti, pero no dije nada de que yo no le pudiera hacer nada xDDDD

Shiho: ¬¬ Kakashi es mio solo miiiio.

Kakashi: alguien tiene una aspirina...u.u'

Continuara...

Bueno ahora sin mas dilación que empiece el fic.

_**El pueblo de las sorpresas:**_

Sakura fue a su apartamento (N/A: que ya es hora de que la nena viva sola que ya tiene edad ¬¬) recogió para un lago tiempo de viaje, ropa, mudas, vendas, medicinas y algunos alimentos por si hiciera falta y se dirigió a paso ligero a la puerta de la entrada de la aldea sumida en sus pensamientos.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos asta que llego Kakashi.

-Mirando el reloj- Mira que sorpresa... tu llegando a tiempo... nunca pensé que viviría para verlo- sacando la lengua en forma de burla-

-No creí que fuera tan sorprendente- diciendo con una sonrisa, pero que se torno seria de repente- además tenemos una misión muy seria y debemos darnos prisa.

-Desacuerdo marchémonos.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo corriendo entre los árboles, los dos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y nadie decía nada asta que al final Sakura intervino.

-Kakashi-sensei hacia donde vamos exactamente.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé n.n'

-Como 0.0- parando en seco-.

-Jeje tranquila era una broma n.n'

-Creía que esta era una misión seria ¬¬

-Je je- recobrando la compostura y la marcha- vamos a la ciudad de "Rui" (N/A: significa lagrima, no se me ocurria otro nombrecito para la ciudad¬¬) que esta al este de aquí a conseguir información sobre el hombre o hombres que robaron el pergamino.

-Y por que deduces que fueron hacia el este.

-Antes de salir de konoha mi perro rastreador (N/A: no me acuerdo como se llama el chucho ese ¬¬) olió la escena del crimen y dijo que había encontrado un olor parecido hacia el este y esta ciudad es la mas cercana tirando al este. Llegaremos por la tarde.

Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio asta que Sakura volvió a hablar.

-Kakashi-sensei... como unas personas podrían entrar en Konoha sin que nadie se diera cuenta y robar algo tan protegido e importante?

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo... y deja ya de llamarme sensei

-Lo siento jeje es la costumbre

Después de esta conversación no volvieron a hablar asta llegar a la ciudad asta la tarde.

-Será mejor que nos separemos para encontrar el mayor numero de información posible.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos aquí al anochecer- dijo Sakura despidiéndose con la mano y caminando hacia el norte de la ciudad.

Sakura

Después de un rato caminando y atravesando diferentes callejuelas vio a un hombre bajito y descuidado temblando sin parar. Sakura se dirigió a él, según su deducción ese hombre tenia que ser fijo un soplón.

-Apareciendo de repente delante del hombre y con cara de malicia- Tienes cara de ser un soplón jeje. Por que no compartes con migo algunos de tus conocimientos?

-El hombre un poquito acongojado- N...o...no...

-Ha si... Por que no?- sin quitar la cara que tenia-.

-Parecía que se había armado con un poco de valor- por que te tendría yo que decir a ti nada.

-Je je tienes razón, a mí seguro que no me dirías nada, pero... y aquellos hombres de allí- señalando a unos hombres corriendo por una de las calles paralelas a la que se encontraban- podría llamarlos si quieres...-Haciendo un pequeño gesto como si los fuera a llamar.

-Esta bien pero marchémonos de aquí primero- aun seguía temblando-.

El hombre llevo a Sakura a unos callejones un poco mas alejados de donde se encontraban.

-Bueno ahora dime, quien de aquí es el que mueve los hilos y sabe lo que pasa en cada momento en esta ciudad.

-Mirando a los lados- Se llama Kanastu Heiji, el es el que mueve los hilos por aquí, suele ir a un bar cada noche y nunca se sabe a cual, pero te aconsejo que no vallas a buscarlo.

-Y por que no, si se puede saber.

-Jeje... información tiene un precio- tocándole el culo-

Sakura al notar las asquerosas manos de ese hombre le pega un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo envía 4 metros de ella y lo estampa en una pared que automáticamente lo deja inconsciente y mas deformado de lo que ya estaba.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de la hora que era, estaba anocheciendo y de seguro Kakashi le estaba esperando a la entrada de la ciudad. Tardo poco mas de 15 minutos en llegar a donde estaba Kakashi apoyado en una pared.

-Lo siento, llevas mucho tiempo esperando.

-Mira quien es la que llega tarde ahora -diciendo en tono irónico y riéndose a la vez-. Has descubierto algo por la ciudad.

-Si, pero vamos a algún sitio a comer -.- me muero de hambre –agorándose el estomago-

-jeje yo la verdad es que también. Vamos a la taberna que hay aquí cerca.

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente asta la taberna donde se sentaron y pidieron lo que iban a comer, después se aseguraron que nadie les escuchaba y empezaron a compartir sus informaciones.

-Y eso es todo lo que me dijo ese hombre –mencionándolo con desprecio-.

-Bien. A mi me han contado algo parecido y me han dicho a demás donde estará esta noche y donde guarda la información de todo los actos importantes que pasan últimamente.

-Eso significa que si ese hombre sabe algo lo tendrá apuntado en algún sitio...

-Su comida señores –dijo amablemente la camarera dejando la comida delante de ellos y marchándose no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Kakashi que a Sakura no se le paso por alto.

-Mira as ligado jijiji

-Enh?o.0

-Nada, nada sigue explicándome los detalles –soltando unas leves carcajadas-.

-Sin darle importancia- esa información la guarda en un pergamino que tiene colgado en su cuello y al que es in posible llegar ya que esta mas protegido que el papa (existirá el papa en ese mundo xDDD)

-Y la misión consiste en substraérselo no?

-No, ese será mi trabajo él tullo será estar preparada para cuando lo coja salir de la ciudad.

-Y por que soy yo la que tiene que esperara.

-Por que es un trabajo muy peligroso.

-¬¬ esa no es excusa, tu mismo dices que tenemos el mismo grado.

-Pero yo tengo mas experiencia que tu así que iré yo y se acabo.

-¬¬

Acabaron de comer y Kakashi se fue al bar donde se supone que estaba Kanatsu Heiji y efectivamente hay estaba en una mesa colocada en una esquina del bar con muchos de los que debían ser sus ninjas guarda espaldas rodeándolo. Pensaba que iba a ser muy difícil quitárselo sin deshacerse de esos guardas primero. De repente se apagaron todas las luces y empezó a sonar una musiquita arabica y cuando encendieron unos focos salieron unas cuantas chicas vestidas con esas típicas prendas de diferentes colores y lentejuelas que dejaban poco a la imaginación (supongo que sabéis a los ropajes que usan las bailarinas en esos países tan ligeritas pero con la cara tapadita con un pañuelo medio transparente) Las chicas se desperdigaron por todo el local moviéndose sensualmente sus caderas haciendo que todos los hombres las miraran con caras lujuriosas.

Kakashi se fijo que una de las chicas se dirigió a Kanatsu y a sus guardas espaldas bailando muy sensualmente delante de ellos, sobretodo de Kanatsu al que la chica le movia sus caderas y el resto del cuerpo diferente a los demás quedándose en algunas ocasiones cara a cara y tocando su pecho con sus manos al girar delante de él. La música termino y todas las bailarinas con un giro muy provocativo de caderas se reunieron de nuevo en el centro de la sala y se marcharon por donde habían venido no sin que antes Kakashi se fijara en que una de ellas llevaba un objeto en la mano aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

De repente vio que Kanatsu y sus guardas se dirigían a la salida del bar y marchándose. Kakashi no tardo en repetir la misma acción después de unos minutos para no levantar sorpresa, debía ir tras él y robarle el pergamino a la mínima oportunidad. A la salida del bar se choco con alguien que callo al suelo.

-Perdone a sido culpa mía.-al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de quien era- Tu... que haces aquí, no te dije que me esperaras a la salida- con un tono mas bien cabreado-.

-Has conseguido ya el pergamino.

-No, estoy en ello así que por favor vete.

-Entonces no querrás esto verdad...-Poniendo delante de sus narices un pequeño pergamino-

-QUE!-Sorprendido casi gritando-como lo as con...- baja la vista y ve que tiene en la mano uno de los trajes de baile que vio antes-

-Muy fácil... los hombres no suelen pensar precisamente con la cabeza, así que hay que buscar otras formas de que te presten atención jeje a sido como quitarle un caramelo a un niño- Decía riéndose y alardeándose un poco-

-Entono enfadado- Sakura no...

-COJERDLOS!

-Ups, creo que nos han descubierto- antes de darse cuenta ya habían salido de la ciudad y corrían rápidamente por la espesura del bosque en la oscuridad de la noche.

En otro lugar un poco mas lejos de donde se encontraban Sakura y Kakashi dos personas refugiadas por la oscuridad hablaban.

-Los ninjas de Konoha deben estar ya muy cerca de nosotros.

-No te preocupes, caerán directos en la trampa...

* * *

Bueno asta aquí el tercer capitulo en el próximo capitulo ya se vera la "bronca" que hecha Kakashi a Sakura y quienes son estas personas y algunas sorpresitas mas jeje.

Pasemos con los review:

**Terre-Chan**: Espero haber sido lo suficiente rápida xDD

**Griffmoon:** Arigato. Con la personalidad de esos tu los ves trabajando al unísono? Espero que sigas leyendo porque poco a poco se ira poniendo mas interesante jeje y seguro que Sakurita interferirá bastante en el trabajo y la concentración de este jiji. Espero que te allá gustado lo que le hemos hecho a Kakashi jeje aunque ten encuentra que Kakashi es miiiiioooooo wuajajajaja.

**Dilakia: **HA SUS ORDENES GENERAL! Jeje espero que te allá gustado este capitulo xDD

**Aradio akimichi: **Espero que te allá gustado este capi

Ir a la parte inferior izquierda y apretar GO que esta mu clarito y dejar cualquier chorrada que se os ocurra plis xDDD

0�:�gp>Matta ne 


	4. Reflejos de luz de luna

Lo primero es que me perdonéis la tardanza pero es que estoy de exámenes y estoy muy estresada . mañana examen.,... mañana examen... . y así to el día

Kakashi: ahh te jodes

Shiho: no estoy hoy para castigarte ¬¬ u.u'

Kaka: no sabes lo bien que he estado una semanita y pico sin ti xDDD

Shiho: no has escuchado nunca que el que ríe el ultimo ríe mejor ¬¬

Kaka: y que se supone que me vas ha hacer si tienes una cara de muerta que no puedes con ella.

Shiho: no te preocupes ya me vengare de ti luego, no te preocupes encanto...- se cae de boca al suelo y empieza a roncar-

Kaka: o.0 si que estaba cansada...

**Aclaraciones:**

'Pensamientos'

"lectura u otra citación"

**Reflejo de luz de luna:**

Después de un rato huyendo de los matones de Kanatsu y adentrarse en el bosque llegaron a un pequeño claro rodeado de gigantescos árboles y un pequeño río lo atravesaba. Todo estaba oscuro pero de vez en cuando, cuando las nubes de lluvia dejaban ver las estrellas y la luna menguante el claro se podía contemplar claramente y con gran hermosura.

-Este sitio parece bueno para descansar un par de horas.

-Es increíble como puede haber un sitio tan maravilloso como este...-su mirada se dirigió asta la luna que ahora se mostraba con gran esplendor- la luna parece que te invite a quedarte mirándola verdad Kakashi.

-Si...- Pero no era precisamente la luna lo que estaba mirando el ninja copia. La luna enfocaba a Sakura con toda su luz, parecía que solo existiera ella y por ella brillara solamente. Sus rayos de luz hacia que la bella figura de Sakura resaltara a un más. Estaba claro que en estos últimos años Sakura había cambiado de sobremanera. Se notaba que tenia la piel fina y tersa... tan blanca como la porcelana pero era tan dura como un diamante, su cara demostraba madurez, sus hermosos ojos denotaban firmeza y dureza pero también algo de dulzura; su pelo corto y fino se movía con el suave viento que corría. Su cuello era fino y delicado al igual que sus brazos aunque estos últimos parecían inofensivos pero escondían una fuerza sobre humana al igual que los de su maestra. Su cadera era estrecha pero se le denotaban muy bien sus curvas y sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, era casi perfecta -... la luna.

-Sakura había dejado de mirar la luna para centrarse en Kakashi parecía que este estaba muy distraido- Kakashi-sensei que te pasa... je no estarás pensando en cosas raras no- con un tono un poco burlón.

-Sonriendo un poco nervioso- no, solo estaba un poco distraído...ejem- aclarándose un poco la garganta y poniendo un talante serio- Sakura estoy muy disgustado por como as desobedecido mis ordenes de quedarte al margen e ir directa al objetivo sin comunicármelo y sin protección.

-No necesito protección Kakashi-sensei son una ninja bien cualificada, además si te lo hubiera dicho no me hubieras dejado actuar a que no?

-Claro que no. '_pero que digo parezco un poseso'_

_-_Entonces que más da. Lo importante es que tenemos el pergamino y podemos continuar la misión. _'por que se comportara así...'_

_-_Bien pero la próxima vez que pienses actuar de esa manera dime lo antes de acuerdo.

-OK.

-Bien entonces encendamos una pequeña fogata que hace un poco de frió y veamos que hay dentro de este pergamino.

Aunque preciosa la noche era bastante fría Sakura y Kakashi estaban alrededor del fuego debatiendo cual seria el plan que seguirían desde ahora.

-Menuda mierda, en este pergamino no hay ninguna información valiosa, solo información sobre unos traficantes, mercenarios, unos cuantos robos y extorsiones a diferentes entidades y al final un mísero escrito, leyenda o lo que sea eso. Lo único se puede sacar en claro de aquí es que el tío a demás de feo y repúgnate es escritor Ja–sarcástica Sakura no paraba de protestar y de dar vueltas alrededor de la hoguera enfadadísima.

-"La liberad y la paz de unos empieza cuando acaba la de otros..._ secretos, robo, violencia, traición, muerte... esas son las pautas de este mundo. Nadie excepto los muertos nos liberaran o nos condenaran para la eternidad, de este mal que nos azota con viento a su favor._

_Cuando tu camino se estreche, el aire te oprima los pulmones y los que no tienen nombre te persigan encontraras tu respuesta al inmenso problema..."_

-No creo que esto lo haya escrito él...mas bien parece una invitación.

_-_Pero una invitación a que... de quien...-suspirando se sienta al lado de Kakashi para buscar un poco de calor-.

-Sinceramente creo que nos estaban esperando desde un principio... Para el rango en que pertenece la misión seguro que ya nos estaban esperando, seguro que ya sabían que íbamos a ir al pueblo... y por eso nos lo han puesto tan fácil para conseguir este pergamino.

_-¬¬ _te crees que conseguir este pergamino ha sido tan fácil

-No parecía importarte bailar para él

-'Porque dice eso ' cualquier mujer ninja a de aprender el arte de la seducción para casos como estos. 'acaso estas celoso kakashito'

-Solo los a de poner en practica en determinados recursos.- dejo de mirarla a los ojos para apartar la mirada. 'no sé lo que me esta pasando, pero no puedo parar'

-Sakura estaba enfadada pero al darse cuenta de que Kakashi había apartado su mirada, recordó lo que tsunade-sama le dijo cuando le enseño el arte de la seducción. "Los hombres siempre desvían la mirada cuando se sienten atrapados por una mujer, les gusta una chica o se ponen celosos y no quieren admitirlo..."- Estas celoso...- con cara picara y burlona-.

-Que?...

-Una apuesta.

-Apuesta.

-Sí

-De que se trata.- Parecía bastante interesado.-

-Antes de que se acabe esta misión conseguiré que me beses.

-JA .-en un tono sarcástico a mas no poder-.

-No me crees suficiente buena jounin espía para no poder engatusar a ningún hombre verdad?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Entonces tienes miedo a que lo consiga.

-Sakura que ingenua eres, a demás que pensabas apostar.

-Si ganas tu podrás pedirme lo que quieras y si gano yo... aras lo que yo diga.

-Hmmm... suena mejor que las apuestas de Gai jeje.

-Entonces aceptas.

-Sakura te vas a arrepentir de esto... –mirándola como si estuviera mirando a un niño pequeño- déjalo ahora que puedes.

-Yo nunca me retracto de nada Kakashi-sensei.

-Lo que tu digas.- y se dieron la mano de modo que el trato estaba cerrado-.

-Bueno ahora veamos que quieren los tíos que nos lo han puesto "TAN FACIL" para conseguir el pergamino.

-Te has vuelto muy sarcástica no crees.

-Ya ves.

-Bueno analicemos el escrito –volviendo a su habitual tono de desdén y simplidad.- "_La liberad y la paz de unos empieza cuando acaba la de otros..." _Supongo que se referirá a las continuadas guerras entre unos países y otros.

-"_ secretos, robo, violencia, traición, muerte... esas son las pautas de este mundo" _La sociedad y sobretodo los ninjas están sometidos a estos hechos para sobrevivir.

_-" Nadie excepto los muertos nos liberaran o nos condenaran para la eternidad, de este mal que nos azota con viento a su favor." _Esto será seguramente una amenaza.

-"_ Cuando tu camino se estreche, el aire te oprima los pulmones y los que no tienen nombre te persigan encontraras tu respuesta al inmenso problema..." _Puede que este sea el sitio donde se encuentran.

-Puede ser.

-Pero en donde tu camino se puede estrechar y el aire oprimir tus pulmones.

-Esta claro que ha de ser un lugar estrecho como un camino pequeño entre el bosque o entre piedras... o en las montañas – Kakashi se extrañaba el mismo de lo dicho-.

-Claro en las altas montañas té quedas sin aire lo cual hace que tus plumones se opriman en busca de este.

-No sé, no estoy muy convencido pero parece lo más razonable ahora mismo, aunque me sigue preocupando eso de los sin nombre.

-Que hay de las montañas de Makoto (N/A es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, mejor no preguntar...)- mirando el mapa que acababa de sacar de su mochila- no murió allí mucha gente en una de las guerras entre el país del fuego y el país de la niebla. A demás esa cadena de montañas esta muy pegadas la una a la otra seguro que hay alguna abertura o camino muy estrecho... – paro unos segundos para reflexionar y luego determino.- pero podemos estar semanas antes de encontrar el lugar.

-Sumido en sus propios pensamientos y en voz baja.- con el viento a su favor

-Como?

-"_ Nadie excepto los muertos nos liberaran o nos condenaran para la eternidad, de este mal que nos azota con viento a su favor." _Seguramente esto se refiere al lugar exacto, un lugar donde el viento sople a favor de la montaña.

-Como leches puede soplar el viento a favor de una montaña o.0

-Metiendo se en su interior y saliendo por otro lado, eso hace que los diferentes pólenes y otros organismos vivos pasen la montaña para poder instalarse en el otro lado. Eso es un punto de favor hacia la montaña ya que la mantiene viva.

-Desde cuando sabes tu tanto de botánica ¬¬

-Leo muchas cosas ¬¬

-Aparte del icha icha paradise te refieres.

-Si ¬¬

-Ahhh –gira la cara para mirar para otro lado y se produce un lago silencio asta que una brisa de aire muy frío pasa por el claro provocando a Sakura un leve tiriteo de frío.

-Sakura ven acércate que hace mucho fío.- Por sorpresa para Kakashi, Sakura no rechisto y se coloco muy cerca de Kakashi y se apoyo en su hombro. Esto provoco un leve sonrojo tapado por la mascara en Kakashi.

-Que te pasa Kakashi-sensei, ya quieres perder la apuesta.

-Mejor duérmete, mañana nos espera un largo día.

La noche paso y en cuanto despertaron y desayunaron se marcharon corriendo por los árboles hacia el norte, hacia las montañas Makoto. Estuvieron corriendo todo el día, Sakura de vez en cuando intentaba provocar un poquito a Kakashi para intentar ganar la apuesta, pero parecía que el no se enteraba o no se quería enterarse de lo que Sakura pretendía.

Por la tarde llegaron a las montañas y se pasaron un buen rato buscando por donde podría ser donde los esperaran aquellos personajes desconocidos asta que por fin encontraron una abertura entre las montañas y dos personas vigilando su entrada.

-Valla... por fin llegaron los ninjas más tardones y penosos que Konoha pueda haber enviado a por nosotros jajaja creía que me iban a salir telarañas de tanto esperar.

-Hermana no deberías ser tan mala no nuestros invitados, los pobre han tenido que estrujarse mucho sus pobres cabecitas para poder haber llegado asta aquí.

-Vosotros sois los que robasteis el pergamino.

-Si, hemos sido nosotros pasa ago monada-

-Devolvérnoslo, ahora –Sakura estaba enfadada por haber tenido que caminar tanto y encima no haberse salido con la suya.

-Sakura clámate- le ordeno Kakashi.

-Te recomiendo que le hagas caso a tu sensei guapa o podrías pasarlo bastante mal.

-Donde tenéis el pergamino- dijo Sakura con un gran odio en los ojos.

-Y quien se supone que a dicho que lo tenemos nosotros.

-El escrito que tenia el pergamino de Kanatsu dijo que las respuestas las encontraríamos aquí. Fuisteis vosotros lo que escribisteis eso.

-Por supuesto que lo escribimos nosotros al igual que modificamos el escrito original del pergamino para que se acoplara y poder atraeros aquí. A demás este solo es el primer pergamino.

-Entonces...

-Exacto este es el lugar donde encontrareis el primer pergamino pero no el segundo, ni mucho menos la pieza clave jajaja pero solo necesitáis saber una cosa...

-Hermanito eres un bocazas, además para que te molestas en explicárselo si van a morir aquí y ahora. –Los cuatro se pusieron en posición de atraque dispuesto a empezar un combate inmediato.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Perdonar si os ha aburrido este capitulo. Personalmente yo me he dormido escribiéndolo, pero bueno ya se animara con la pequeña apuesta xDDD

En el próximo capi: Quienes serán estos extraños hermanos, que poderes podrían tener, como que hay mas pergaminos y que se supone que es lo que deberían saber... (N/A yo personalmente no lo se xDD)

Bueno para quejas, insultos, ruegos, preguntas, opiniones, aportaciones o cajas bombas por favor dejen review.

Pasemos a los review:

**Dilakua:** Gracias por el nombre del perrito xDD no me acordaba del nombre pero si lo del champú xDD si que es pijo el perrito ese jeje eso o es que a Sakura le gusta lavarse con champús de perros xDD Bueno muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic y disculpa la tardanza.

**Kisame hasigaki:** Jeje espero que te allá gustado y perdona por la tardanza.

**Hetsumi-san:** Espero que te allá gustado y lo continúes leyendo.

**.SatellaHarvenheit.:**Espero que allá sido de tu agrado.

**Solilyzz: **Bueno una Sakura un poco exótica nunca viene del todo mal no xD Espero que te guste este capi.


	5. El callejón de las confesiones

Shiho: Wolaaaaaaa! Ya esta aquí la pesada de turno con otro capi jeje esta vez solo he tardado dos semanas jeje u.u'

Kaka: Si mira que alegría que tengo ¬¬

Shiho: jeje se que lo dices en broma . Verdad Sakura

Sakura:-con una cara de pillina que no se la quita nadie- claro... aunque no prometo portarme muy bien con él jiji.

Kaka: como o.0?

Shiho/Saku: ya lo veras...wuajajaja

Bueno ahora empecemos con el fic que ya esta bien con tanta tardanza.

El callejón de las confesiones 

La cosa seguía igual nadie se movía pero todos atentos y en guardia para empezar de inmediato.

-Y quien dice que vamos a morir nosotros –salta Sakura en un tono muy impertinente.

-Nosotros los hermanos Miyazawa os derrotaremos ninjas tontos jeje bien y ahora preparaos- en esto que el hermano Miyazawa comenzó a hacer unos sellos y el suelo comienza a temblar debajo de los ninjas de konoha haciendo que se tambalearan, entonces empezaron a salir del suelo enormes estalactitas que obligaban a Sakura y a Kakashi a apartarse rápidamente de su paso. Estaban rodeados por un montón de estalactitas que formaban como unos círculos alrededor de ellos.

-Jeje muy bien habéis logrado esquivar todos ellos jeje- con cara muy divertida y aplaudiendo, pero su cara se torno seria de repente y dejo de aplaudir- pero a ver si esquiváis también esto con igual rapidez- chasqueo los dedos y cada una de las estalactitas empezaron a explotar como una traca. Kakashi y Sakura apenas daban a vasto para romper o esquivar las enormes rocas que se les venían encima, algunas rocas pequeñas conseguían rozarles ya que con la cantidad de polvo levantado casi no veían.

Por fin las rocas pararon de caer y el humo parecía disiparse por momentos, Kakashi y Sakura jadeaban por el gran esfuerzo realizado pero aun se mantenían en pie.

-Hermanito estos ninjas son unos debiluchos. Tu solo puedes con ellos. Yo me voy a la aldea a buscar al Shaman lo dejo todos en tus manos – dicho esto desapareció sin dar mas explicaciones.

-Mirando directamente a los dos ninjas de konoha y con una amplia sonrisa - habéis tenido suerte que mi querida hermanita se ha ido. Ella no es tan buena y compasiva como lo soy yo y también es mucho más fuerte.

-Eso quiere decir que a ti te podremos quitar el pergamino con facilidad ne?- dijo Kakashi con una respiración más constante que antes.

-Jajaja sere menos fuerte que mi hermana pero mas que vosotros- Kakashi desenvaino su vieja espada de la espalda y Sakura se coloco bien los guantes de cuero. La batalla de verdad estaba apunto de comenzar.

Kakashi salió primero seguido de Sakura atacándole sin cesar con la espada al igual que Sakura con sus fuertes puños.

El hermano Miyazawa esquivaba sus ataques con gran dificultad ya que eran muy rápidos pero apenas recibía golpes o estocadas. Se notaba que sabia defenderse muy bien.

-No lo hacéis nada mal ninjas de konoha

-Tu tampoco

-Gracias.

-Ahora, danos el pergamino y dinos quien es ese shaman.

-Jeje el pergamino no os lo pienso dar ni en broma, antes lo destruiría y sobre el shaman, tendréis que vencerme para obtener esa información.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Sakura cogió impulso de una de las paredes de piedra de las montañas y golpeo tan fuerte a hermano Miyazawa ( N/A: Tendré que inventarme ya un nombrecito no? Pero es que no se me ocurre ninguno u.u') que lo envió a varios metros asta que se estrello contra una gran roca.

-0.o joder Sakura que fuerza

-Gracias

El hombre se levanto con gran fuerza rompiendo en mil pedazos la roca. Kakashi saco un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a hacer unos sellos con él y lo estrello en el suelo, pero antes de que hiciera efecto Miyazawa izo unos movimientos de manos y todo se oscureció, entonces empezaron a caer grandes meteoritos del cielo (N/A: Técnica sacada de la magia Meteo del FFVIII ) Kakashi y Sakura apenas podían con ellos, algunos les dieron de lleno provocándoles algunas heridas graves pero por fin el ataque termino, pero Miyazawa no les iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente y enseguida golpeando el suelo aparecieron unos grandes muros encerando dentro a Kakashi y a Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei! Estas herido. Déjame que te cure.- las heridas de Kakashi pintaban feas, las tenia por todo el cuerpo además de una gran herida en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar.

-No, ya me curaras des pues del combate. Además tu también tienes un montón de heridas.

-Pero...

-No. - Kakashi tenia una cara de enfado tremenda mientras analizaba como podrían salir de allí- Sakura!- con voz muy grabe.- crees que podrías romper una de las paredes de estos muros.

-S...si, podría intentarlo – le contesto tartamudeando y con algo de miedo a la expresión de la cara de Kakashi. Parecía la de un asesino pero tenia cierto encanto

-Pues hazlo. En cuanto rompas el muro activare el sello de antes y acabare con él.

-Si!

Sakura comenzó a golpear repetidamente el muro pero sin mucho éxito. Sakura se aparto unos cuantos pasos del muro y empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakrat en su puño derecho asta que este estaba rodeado de una gran masa verde azulada que soltaba pequeños rayo. Dio un gran grito y se lanzo al muro con una gran determinación y fuerza que destruyo el muro de inmediato.

Kakashi aprovecho la situación y salió disparado hacia el menor de los Miyazawa. Primero dio una señal y todos sus perros ninjas aparecieron de debajo de la tierra inmovilizando a Miyazawa, después Kakashi empezó a concentrar una bola de chakrat color azul de al que salían rayos. El Chidori estaba listo he impacto con gran fuerza en el estomago del su adversario haciéndole un gran agujero en el estomago.

-Escupiendo una gran candidad sangre- Malditos... me habéis vencido.

-Danos el pergamino y háblanos del shaman antes de que te mueras miserable.

-Jaja copf copf- volvió a tirar sangre, estaba muy débil pero aun podía hablar.- niña insolente tienes la lengua muy larga jeje. El pergamino guapa se lo a cargado tu amigo con esta técnica copf copf jeje y sobre el tema del shaman copf copf descubrirlo vosotros solitos cuando lleguéis a la aldea oculta que esta tras las montañas copf copf.

-Maldito nos as engañado. Dijiste que nos hablarías del shaman.- pegándole un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-Cálmate Sakura!

-jeje que impetuosa me gusta copf copf – ya casi hablaba en susurro, sus fuerzas ya casi le habían abandonado.- el acertijo que os trajo aquí es la cable para encontrar el siguiente pergamino copf copf nosotros solo cambiamos un par de palabras para atraeros hacia aquí jeje- y con una leve sonrisa se desplomo muerto en el frió suelo.

-Parece que ya a terminado todo- Kakashi se intento ponerse erguido pero callo al suelo de rodillas a causa del dolor de sus heridas.

-Kakashi-sensei!- rápidamente Sakura se acerco a Kakashi y empezo a curarle sus eridas. Eran muchas pero casi ninguna era de gravedad excepto la de la cabeza. Cuando termino de curarle y le apoyo en una pares para que descansara un poco comenzó achurarse sus heridas aunque apenas le quedaba chakrat y algunas heridas no se le curaron bien.

-Gracias Sakura eres muy buena medico pero deberías haberte dejado mas chakrat para curarte tu.

-Yo estoy bien jeje a demás la tarea de un ninja medico es salvar la vida de sus pacientes aun a costa de la suya jeje n.n

-La tulla vale mas que la de cualquier paciente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

-Eing? Oo 'A...a dicho que creo que a dicho... no, no puede ser'

-jeje nada, déjalo

-Oye Kakashi-sensei, que vamos a hacer ahora

-Supongo que ir al pueblo ese que nos a dicho este y buscar a ese tal shaman.

-Y si nos a mentido.

-Nunca lo sabremos si no vamos ne? – dicho eso se puso de pie y dispuesto a emprender la marcha de nuevo.

-Pero que haces todavía estas herido . 

-Tranquila ya estoy bien jeje a demás tengo la mejor medico por si me pasa algo.

-¬¬ claro, claro.

Dicho lo dicho se pusieron otra vez en marcha dispuestos a cruzar el estrecho de la montaña.

Hacia rato que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. La noche ya se había hecho presente en el estrecho callejón, todo estaba oscuro excepto las pequeñas zonas donde se filtraba la luz de la luna. Realmente era un sitio que ponía os pelos de punta.

-Té as echo muy fuerte, me alegro- Dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencio casi sepulcral.

-Gracias. Stunade-sama me entreno duramente y por ello le estoy agradecida.

-Jeje yo no valía para maestro esta visto jeje

-No, tu eras muy buen maestro, nos enseñaste muchísimas cosas.

-Je buen maestro. Si hubiera sido un buen maestro Sasuke no se hubiera ido con Orochimaru a buscar poder, si hubiera sido un buen maestro habría entrenado lo suficiente a Naruto para que hubiera podido detener a Sasuke y no tendríais que haber sufrido tanto y si hubiera sido un buen maestro no te hubiera dejado tanto de lado en los entrenamientos y te hubiera sacado tanto potencial como te a sacado Stunade-sama...Plas- el sonido de la bofetada resonó por todas las paredes.- Que...

-No vuelvas a decir eso.-tenia los ojos a punto de caramelo para echarse a llorar. Tu as sido el mejor maestro que hemos tenido, siempre te preocupabas por nosotros y nos entrenabas bien y nunca pensamos que Sasuke se fuera a ir con Orochimaru, nadie lo podía haber sabido ni se lo esperaba, así que no te eches la culpa de algo que no has hecho. Nadie tuvo la culpa de que se marchara.- una solitaria lagrima recorrió la cara de la pelirosa , pero antes de que cayera al suelo Kakashi la rescato.

-Sakura, todavía quieres a Sasuke.

Sakura le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.- Si, todavía le quiero...-Kakashi sintio como una punzada en el corazon.-... pero solo como amigo y compañero.

-Ehn?

-He comprendido que Sasuke solo estaba interesando en su venganza y nada más... seguro que apenas se preocupaba por todos nosotros que tanto le animábamos y le ofrecíamos nuestra amistad. Era un egoísta. Pero a un así es nuestro compañero y tenemos que recatarlo y traerlo de vuelta aunque sea con todos los huesos rotos.

-Seguro que Naruto y tu conseguiréis todo lo que os propongáis.

Sakura se gira y le saca la lengua de forma picarona.- como que Naruto y yo. Tu también vendrás a buscarlo y así nos ayudaras a patearle el culo a él y a Orichi-baka.

-Jeje esta bien, esta bien yo también iré y pateare culos jeje- dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su ex

alumna y revolviendo un poco los sedosos mechones de su rosado cabello.

Durante el resto del camino hablaron alegremente de todas las cosas que les habían ocurrido a ambos durante esos años que no se habían visto, asta que una suave luz a lo lejos les indicaba el final de su camino por ese estrecho lugar y el inicio de otro camino hacia su destino.

Continuara.

El final si que me a quedado poético no xDDD Bueno asta aquí queda el 5 capi de la historia jeje espero que os allá gustado y no os halláis aburrido demasiado jeje y perdonar lo mal que e narrado la pelea pero seque se me dan fatal las peleas . .

Bueno solo una cosa mas: Puede que tarde en actualizar un poco el próximo capi, pero es que estoy de exámenes y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir nada ( tarde tres días en escribir este así que... xDDD)

Bueno pasemos a los reviews:

**Clau17:** Espero que este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado y claro que e leído tu fic xDDD me encanta todo lo referente al kakasaku y algo también de narusasu jeje.

**Kisame Hoshigaki**Espero que este también te allá gustado y perdona la tardanza de este también :p pero es que soy un poquito tardona jijiji '

**Solilyzz: **Espero que este tambien te allá gustado aunque no tenga tanta emoción como el anterior xDD. Claro que Sakura esta aventada odio a la Sakura debiducha que no sabe mas que estorbar y estar todo el rato sasuke-kun ¬¬ Las Sakura de mis historias serán todas fuertes y capaces de valerse por si misma como cualquier mujer que se precie a de ser. Eso si no niego que use a esa Sakura débil e inocente para ciertas tentativas a Kakashi xDDD y nunca se sabe si tendrá que pringar o no.

**Dalakua:** Perdona por la tardanza y por que en este capi no hay mucha tentativa a Kakashi por parte de Sakura jeje pero tranqui en el próximo capi ya me encargare yo de que Kakashi sufra un pelin. Wuajajajajaja

Harukohatake: Espero que este capi te allá gustado jeje me alegra que hayas leído mi fic jeje los tuyos de kakasaku me encantan y espero que los continúes pronto . Y si, este es mi primer fic publicado y la verdad es que me sorprende de que alguien lo lea xDDD pero bueno esto acaba de comenzar y Kakashi no a empezado todavía a sufrir lo suyo xDD. 

Bueno ya saben para ruegos, preguntas, insultos, cartas bomba o lo que se les precie da al GO de abajo a la izquierda.

Matta ne y asta el próximo capi.


	6. Entrando en el valle de las cuatro es

Shiho: Estoy viva!( todos se echan las manos a la cabeza y maldicen el día en que nací)

Kaka: por desgracia si ¬¬

Shiho: vete a tomar por el recto amargado ¬¬

Kaka: Pesada

Shiho: ¬¬ eso solo me lo pueden decir los lectores.

Kaka: Pon ya el capi y cállate ya ¬¬

Shiho: Ahhh tú lo ke kieres es estar con saku jiji

Kaka: -.-' calla.

* * *

**Entrando al valle de las cuatro estaciones:**

Corrieron hacia la luz y lo que vieron fue lo más bello que había visto asta la fecha. Rodeado de altas y alguna que otra montaña nevada se encontraba un hermoso valle, lo que más destacaba era el gran lago que se encontraba en el centro, con una pequeña islita en el centro, después rodeando este gran lago había unas lagunas orientadas en los cuatro puntos cardinales y en ellos sucedía una de las cuatro estaciones, dando la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba por ese lugar. Rodeando a estas lagunas habían toda clase de árboles y plantas raras y no tan raras que lo envolvían todo y casi pegado a las montañas había un claro precioso, con muchas flores de distinto tipo, forma y color. Todo ello hacia que aquel lugar llego de paz y armonía fuera un lugar mágico y de ensueño.

-Waaa! Esto maravilloso –a Sakura parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de la emoción.

-Si, realmente es precioso, se nota que no ha venido mucha gente por aquí aparte de la gente de aquel poblado – señalando una parte de una de las lagunas casi inapreciable pero que claramente se veía si uno se fijaba bien.

-Mejor así esta todo más puro. – Dijo mientras daba una buna aspirada al aire.

-Pero también lo hace más peligroso...

-Enh?

-Cuanto menos se sepa de un lugar es mas peligroso.

-Y tu sentido aventurero donde ha quedado en? Jeje – Dicho esto dio una buena palmada en la espalda para "ayudarlo" a que bajara la montañita más rápido.

Aunque la montaña era bastante alta no tardaron mucho en bajar y cuando por fin llegaron a Sakura le entro una alegría tan grande que empezó a correr como una niña pequeña entre las flores y parándose cada dos por tres para ponerle la flor en la cara de Kakashi y decirle que flor era.

-Ves esta que bonita es – haciendo que casi se la comiera de lo cerca que estaba de su cara.

-S..si 'la verdad es que se me otra flor mas bonita pero bueno...pero en que demonios estoy pensando'-se sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejar esos pensamientos de su mente.- Oye Sakura.-mira para todos lados y no la ve- Sakura!

-Oye no hace falta que grites te oigo perfectamente- decía desde unos metros mas lejos casi a la entrada del bosque que conducía asta el primer lago.

-No te vuelvas a alejar tanto, este sitio es peligroso. Me as asustado

-Bah no es para tanto hombre.

-¬¬

-¬¬

Durante un buen rato estuvieron andando asta que por fin llegaron a uno de los lagos y por su aspecto y el de los árboles de alrededor estaban seguro que se encontraban en el lago de otoño.

-Bueno Sakura creo que va siendo hora de que practiques un poco de buceo.

-Nani?

-Entrenamiento... pesca submarina... lo pillas.

-Porque?

-Querrás desayunar ne? ¬¬

-Enserio- pero al ver como su ex maestro se iba a apoyarse a un árbol mientras que sacaba su tan codiciado librito lo pillo enseguida- vago.

-Decías algo –levantando levemente la vista de su libro.

-No nada ¬¬- empezó a quitarse la ropa que le sobraba para poder nadar más rápido. Se quito su sudadera roja sin mangas, su faldita blanca y sus botan de ninja quedándose únicamente en una camiseta negra de tirantes y unas calzonas también negra.

Acto seguido se tiro al agua cristalina y empezó a buscar algunos peses que fueran comestibles mientras se sumergía también en sus pensamientos.

-'Será cara dura y vago. Mira que decir que un entrenamiento es coger pececillos mientras el lee su libro de pervertido ¬¬... es un degenerado. Aunque... a cambiado desde la ultima vez que le vi. Esta mas...mas...atractivo? No, no, no fijo que esta agua tiene algo que vuelve a la gente majareta, no he podido ser yo la que ha pensado eso. Iner Sakura: Anda que no ¬¬

-Sakura: calla.

-Iner Sakura: mentirosa

-Sakura: no es verdad -.-' es solo que...No se ya déjame en paz pesada!- sacude la cabeza un poco para despejarse asta que se fija en una extraña raíz en el fondo del lago. Cuando se acerca a ella la agarra con las dos manos para intentar sacarla, pero de repente el fondo empieza a moverse y en donde se encontraba la raíz emergió una gran bestia muy parecida a un dragón de agua que a cualquier otro animal acuático. Sakura se aparto de inmediato pero el monstruo parecía no quererla dejarla escapar. La bestia tenia unos grandes dientes muy afilados, tenia la cabeza bastante grande, los ojos eran también muy grandes y tenia una especie de aleta en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. El cuerpo era bastante largo y escamoso con dos aletas en el medio del cuerpo y una gran cola.

Ya cansada y consciente de que aparte de que era más rápido que ella y pronto la pillaría no le quedaba apenas aire, así que paro en seco saco su kunai y con un movimiento se puso encima del cuello del monstruo y empezó a asestarle puñaladas con él. Salía mucha sangre pero el bicho no dejaba de moverse, Sakura se separo lo suficiente como para poder escapar y salir a la superficie a coger aire, pero la criatura le pillo primero, abrió la boca y se la comió.

FIN (Ahhhhh os lo habéis tragado jeje. no que es coña todavía queda un poco trankilos )

El monstruo no paraba de moverse y como un misil salió disparado hacia la superficie dando un buen salto en el aire, pero en ese momento entre sus diente apareció una especie de luz azul y rompiéndose en mil pedazos los dientes del monstruo submarino salió Sakura disparada hacia tierra mientras el monstruo flotaba en la superficie ya muerto.

La situación no podía ser más comprometida. Sakura se encontraba encima de un Kakashi sentado en el suelo y casi solapado al árbol por parar la caída de Sakura. Ella se encontraba respirando agitadamente y con su cabeza hundida en el pecho de Kakashi mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente estrechándola contra si. Kakashi fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban examinándola detalle a detalle, estaba toda empapada, su ropa ajustada por el agua remarcaba bien su esbelta y bien formada forma pegada sobre su cuerpo. Estaba sonrojado de sobremanera y lo único que atino a decir fue su nombre.

-Sa...Sakura...- Levanto su rostro para ver con ojos entrecerrados quien la llamaba. Su cara con un semblante risueño y mojado mientras que mechones de su cabello rosado caían por su cara todos alborotados. La visión era estremecedora y a Kakashi por poco le sale humo de las orejas de lo rojo que estaba.- ' mierda mi cuerpo esta reaccionando'. Sakura por favor aparta té, hueles a pescado podrido.- intento sonar lo mas serio y más desagradable posible para que no se diera cuenta del estado de sonrojo que tenia y para apartar a si mismo todo pensamiento obsceno de su mente (Que tendrían que ser pocos vamos).

-Enh?- De pronto Sakura dio un salto apartándose enseguida que se dio cuenta de la situación. Su cara también se notaba un alto grado de sonrojo y mirando al suelo intento encontrar alguna excusa para lo sucedido.- Gomenasai... yo...etto...

-No pasa nada tranquila – afirmo rotunda y secamente ya incorporado y un poco más tranquilo.- Ejem... porque saliste despedida así del agua -.-

-o.o – aun no se podía creer que no la hubiera visto pero se limito a señalar detrás de ella donde estaba el dragón marino flotando muerto en el agua.

Inclino la cabeza un poco a un lado para poder ver que había detrás de ella.- Emm... Sakura sabes que ese animal esta en peligro de extinción... te va a caer una multa de cojones.

-o.0

-Pero bueno la comida es la comida así que...- Se fue caminando del lado de Sakura para ir al lago y coger al monstruo.

-0.0 – Sakura estaba toda roja y con mucha ira acumulada así que no pudo contener las ganas de gritar a su ex maestro que no le hacia ni puñetero caso. –Pero serás! No me estabas escuchando pedazo de b...

-Que... estabas diciendo algo –Kakashi estaba intentando encender un fuego al lado de un bicho ya descuartizado.

-o.0.¬¬ baka.

En un lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Sakura y Kakashi dos figuras hablaban en la penumbra.

-Mi señor, aunque mi hermano haya fracasado yo continuare la misión. Yo no fracaso –Decía Suki Miyazawa postrada ante una figura vestida de negro.

-Vete. Si fallas mejor que no vuelvas.

-SI – y desapareció tan rápido como una bala.

-Por que la as dejado marchar, necesitamos al invocador vivo.- decía otra figura negra apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-No podrá matarlos, además tampoco podrá conseguir el pergamino antes que ellos y si lo intenta ellos la mataran. Además, no hay prisa mientras el invocador aprende, nosotros podemos llevar a cabo nuestros planes mas detalladamente, eso es solo un complemento para garantizar el éxito.

Hacia ya rato que estaban tranquilamente desayunado aunque no intercambiaban mas de dos o tres palabras.

-Oye Kakashi-sensei

-Dime...

-Por que llevas esa katana. Antes no la llevabas.

-Por que...- Se lo pensó un poco antes de responder pero finalmente dijo- por que voy a volver al ANBU cuando volvamos. Esta será mi ultima misión como Jounnin así que estoy volviendo a practicar con mi katana para poder volverla a manejar como antes.

-Como un asesino.- Sakura lo miraba directamente pero el se limito a quedarse callado.- Pero por que! Eres el mejor Jounnin.

-Tu que sabrás. Además es lo único que se me da bien de verdad. Fui un tonto al creer que valía para algo más.

-Y se pude saber por que piensas eso.

-Ya me canse de ser Jounnin es lo único que te interesa saber.

-Quizás esa torta no fue suficiente.

-Quizás... bueno será mejor que nos vallamos nos queda todavía unas horas para llegar al poblado y será mejor que lleguemos antes del medio día.

-De acuerdo vayámonos.- recogieron todas sus cosas y empezaron a correr entre la frondosa vegetación en la que se encontraban.

Pretendía intimidar pero el se mantenía impasible, comenzó a destrozar todo lo que pillaba y a usar parte de su poder para extorsionarlo e impresionarle más.

-Así no conseguirás nada.- seguía sentado en el suelo tomando su taza de te sin dar mayor importancia a lo que estaba pasando por su alrededor.

-Mira viejo dime lo que quiero saber y te dejare vivir.-Amenazándolo con un kunai en el cuello y mirando al viejo con cara desencajada.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que así no conseguirás sacarme nada.- el viejo seguía en sus trece sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Ya estaba asta las narices y se abalanzo sobre el viejo con intención de hacer diana pero una fuerza le lanzo asta el otro lado de la habitación estrellándola contra una de las paredes.

-Cuando se piden las cosas con educación siempre se consigue lo deseado.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno asta aquí el 6 capitulo, espero que no os aya resultado un coñazo y os aya gustado también la escenita comprometida de estos dos xDDD.

Me estoy planteando mas a delante poner algo de narusasu que os parece?

Bueno mejor me callo ya y paso a los reviews xDD:

**Solilyzz**Gracias portu reviews me ha hecho mucha ilusión comprobar que por lo menos eres una de las pocas personas que leen el fic y hacen algún comentario y por ello gracias. Y referente a lo que puse si, puse rasengan pero tranquila ya lo corregí y puse chidori pero es que ese día me pudo pasar dos cosas. Una que me estaba muriendo de sueño (como ahora ósea que fijo que abra algún otro fallo) o me había fumado algo. Pero conociéndome fijo que fue lo primero aunque no estoy segura o.0 xDDD

**dilakua**: espero que no le haya hecho sufrir demasiado al pobre Kakashi xDDD y espero que este te haya gustado aunque me a quedado algo cortito xDDD.


	7. Notas

Wolaa cuanto tiempo.

No lo siento pero esto no es un capitulo. Solo quería agradecer que alguien siguiera leyendo el fic no lo sabia T.T abría seguido acutializando

Perdonar estas personas que han querido que actualizara y les he decepcionado T.T

La verdad es que ya tenia el 7 capitulo casi echo, pero como no sabia si lo seguían lo pare. Pero ahora que se que se sigue actualizare pronto lo prometo.

Gracias por los ánimos y por permitir que este fic siga adelante para: Alenis,** dark-****sakura009,** Saku Hyuuga Ishtar, Arely Uchiha, DREIGNUS, Leaf Village Girl, Solilyzz e izia. MUCHISIMAS gracias y un beso fuerte para tods

Pero también muchas gracias a todos

Besitos a todos

Matta ne


End file.
